


Desperation

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Being an Asshole, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manipulation, because what else do i write anymore, happening in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>des·per·a·tion<br/>noun<br/>1.<br/>a state of despair, typically one that results in rash or extreme behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

If there is one thing that has always intrigued Crowley it's when people (or things) rebel from their brethren. Really, it's fun to watch. Mostly because sooner or later they always get crushed under the heel of the real power. But it's cute, when for a few precious moments, they think that they can actually get away with it.

It's cute when humans do it.

It's cute when demons do it.

And it is downright  _lovely_ when angels do it.

It has something to do with going against their ingrained programming that makes it so rare. After all, angels weren't supposed to even know how to rebel. But when one did....oh, it was gorgeous to watch. The flailing, the depression, the anger, all that raw power going against it's natural desire to follow orders. The clinging to anything and anyone that they think will help them further whatever silly thing it is that they want.

Crowley supposes that that is why he seeks out Castiel for a deal.

Heaven's littlest angel had definitely rebelled.

And watching the fallout surely had been lovely.

And tempting.

After all, that vessel the little thing wore was so pretty.

And he wonders idly one day whether an angel might possibly be more susceptible to the sins of the flesh if he were say, fighting his brother for control of heaven. Or if maybe he were getting all of his power from a source that most would say was immoral. Or if the only other being who knew the truth was the King of Hell....yes....he's fairly sure even an angel as prideful as Castiel could and would fall just a bit under those circumstances (and he'd fall right into his bed if Crowley had his way).

Hmm. It wasn't a bad idea.

In fact, it was the kind of idea that would probably royally piss off the Winchesters (especially the short one) and would even bring him some much deserved entertainment.

He isn't completely decided yet though, it is just an abstract idea rattling around in his mind, disjointed clauses and conditions to an unfinished contract.

He doesn't decide until that Thursday when he spies the angel in that hideous backyard and something clicks in his mind.

In the end it isn't anything obvious that triggers the click and seals Castiel's fate.

It is not his wide blue eyes, nor the messy hair or the voice that sounded like smoke and gravel. It wasn't even his Grace, that pure, shining thing where a soul would be in a human.

No, it is not anything so unsubtle that makes the King of Hell decide he needs this angel for himself.

It's the desperation.

It's the fact that he had found him, watching Dean Winchester rake leaves like the pitiful human that he was, with such quiet despair in his tense posture that Crowley had almost laughed out loud and ruined everything.

How could he resist the poor thing trying to play it cool in front of him? The poor, hapless little creature acting impatient as Crowley preened and showed off his new design for Hell. It was adorable really, Castiel, the angel who couldn't even follow a simple order, acting as if he had an option better than this. Acting as though he had any other options at all.

Desperate. That's how his eyes look as he glances over the contract that the demon hands him. Dark blue eyes flitting from word to word without really taking them in. Desperate. That's how his stare looks when he says yes and locks gazes with Crowley. Desperate. How his sigh sounds when the demon grins like a wolf and shoves him back against the wall of that hallway in Hell. Wraps his tie around his hand and uses it to yank him close and press their lips together, sealing the deal.

Desperation, turning to confusion as the kiss lasts longer than Castiel knows is strictly necessary. Confusion that is slowly building up to anger, anger that threatens to boils over until Crowley pulls away with a laugh and easy smirk at him. "Calm down love, you're acting like that was your first kiss."

The angel glared at him, those lovely eyes narrowed to slits. Crowley's smirk didn't waver, he still had him by the tie and with his back to the wall, that was a win.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your first kiss?" He asked sweetly "That's really adorable Cas. I'm your first demon ally, your first kiss, what else can I be first of I wonder?"

Unfortunately angels weren't that great socially so Castiel didn't catch the innuendo (Crowley was holding out hope that he'd figure it out after a day or so) but he obviously noticed the leer and the fact that the demon still had him shoved against a wall because his expression suddenly turned stony and he shoved him away. "I'll report back to you once I've dealt with Raphael." Cas said stiffly, refusing to look at him before vanishing.

Crowley rolled his eyes "Have a nice night than, darling." he called out on the off chance that his angel was still listening in then he smiled because he could have sworn that under Castiel's not so stoic mask there had been a hint of confusion in his eyes and confusion plus desperation equals one point for Crowley.

This was going to be _fun_. He always had liked watching pretty things crash and burn (and he always had stood a little too close to the flames).

**Author's Note:**

> I have all these ideas for really great multi chapter crowstiel fics and yet here I am writing another oneshot because obviously I cannot handle commitment.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I now have a fandom blog!! Come talk to me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com!! I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
